Vampires vs Lycans
by DevilRyoko
Summary: Inyasha and the gang has when into a new timeline. Like the title said it is about Vampires and Lycans. But this story is fill with drama, romance, some yaoi and yuri. What would happen if Sesshomaru was backstab by one of the characters....that he love?
1. Just Another Boring Day

DevilRyoko- Wassup Ryoko here with a mind-blowing story.

Well like the title said it's about Yaoi/Yuri Vampire vs. Lycans, but I put Inuyasha's characters in it. I hope you like and I make the character sound right to the point. But some of the characters relations has change.

_Chapter One- Just Another Boring Day_

Six millions years ago there was a huge battle between the Vampires and Lycans. The Vampires won and made the Lycans slaves but Lycan fought back winning the last ancient war. It been centuries since those times until... Now the there is another war coming…Lycans over the years began to change into powerful beings. While Vampires were well known for their agility like the lycans but they begin to change too. Humans caught in the crossfire of this madness. But something wrong… the lycans and vampire began to like the same gender while crossing races. Could this be a new begin of a New Era…. or Destruction?

A 6-foot male idly fiddled with his black, stiff collared shirt. The vampire was bored but his pale pink lips were curled up in a pretty decent smirk while his soft golden eyes danced with merriment. Sesshomaru always found things annoying, even if he was a Vampire King. For example, the necklace he wore had a small, silver cross dangling from it; he was pretty much mocking the human perceptive of killing a vampire. That was always fun or annoying when some human was trying to kill him by touching the silver cross and all he does is flash his nicely decorated one. The expressions on their faces were priceless and it was a true pity that he did not have a camera at the time the silly expression was made.  
His long creamy silver hair streamed down his shoulder and well below his chest. With a flick of his hand, his hair was thrown back behind his shoulder and in it's rightful place. Tilting his head to one side, Sesshomaru thought of maybe venturing outside and have a look around just to keep himself from dying of boredom. He chuckled at that. Dying of boredom. He had lived for around 1000 years and he had been through things that were a whole lot worse than boredom.

It was a chore to wait for the cursed sun to go down but Sesshomaru managed to be patient enough for that. Maybe he could take a short nap before the moon reined the sky. Smiling, he got up and shuffled to his room, which was far more luxurious than any normal room. The Vampire King ran his spidery hands through his hair, muttering something about being rather hungry for some sweet tasting human blood. Lycan blood was good too, but they were hard to get. Of course he had the capability to get one, since he was an old crone, but he preferred sweet, sugary taste of those human beings than anything else. Running his tongue over his sharp fangs, Sesshomaru tugged at the few strands of his hair.  
Those soft violet eyes watched the other vampires roam about the castle, waiting, like he was, for the sun to go down. He wondered exactly what kind of pretty prey he was going to get tonight. He dearly hoped the human was going to be those rebellious kind, you know the kind that struggled and fought back. The more they resisted the more precious their blood was to him; Sesshomaru enjoyed getting a hard earned prey rather than the ones that went limp like a scared possum. Licking his lips, for he could taste the human blood on his tongue, He opened the door to his room and headed straight for the bed with those warm cascading red sheets with blue embroidered designs.

A soft sigh escaped 5-foot male, as he jump down from a tree. Dress in red fire rat kimono as he cracked his neck as his closed his eyes then open them. "Hmm."He said softly to himself as he walked off to the doors and entered the place.

It was large and quiet as many were beginning to awaken. His golden eyes gazed over everybody as he went through. A room was supposed to be ready for him to just take a small rest before going out tonight to feast. Within three weeks he had not eaten but merely watched the slaughter of others.

"Hmm.."He said softly to himself as he saw the hungry gleams of two others as he passed by them. A light glare had placed itself upon his face as one had winked at him as if asking to join them in their blood bath. A mere shake of his head was granted to them.

As the male walked the halls, he would pause once in a while as he listened to others speak. "The vampire..?"He said quietly to himself. Many of them seemed to have a lot of anger towards him but he only that wish to fight one of those creatures.

His golden eyes looked back foreword as he held a strangely serious face, which caused many to hush themselves as he passed. As a group passed he heard them speak of where the Vampire King was as a small smile placed itself upon his pale face. Those words were all he needed as he turned down a hall and walk out the wooden door of his castle.

Well that it for Chapter One….I know it's slow but trust me it's gets better. You have to keep reading. Please review


	2. Trepassger

Slowly beginning eh? Well it's going to better so hold on tight. I'm working my hardest to make it great or slightly perfect.

Keep in mind people I'm not going off the Inuyasha series, just the personality will be somewhat the same. And relation will be different.

Well here Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Trepassgers 

The 5-foot female's attention was soon drawn as she noticed the day light starting to disappear, she blinks and sat up and glanced around her tail swept across the ground as it wagged, for a short while she had been entertained, and now it was getting dark, and she didn't feel like finding a place to sleep. Then to her she got the brilliant idea of staying up all night. She smirked to her self and got up.

Shaking away the dust from her green uniform skit as she patted her hands together. _"Hmmm what could I do all night?" _She mused to her self as she walked in a random direction.

Sesshomaru stirred hearing the door being knocking on. His eyes slitting open to stare rather irritably at the door. He slowly unfolded himself, sliding to rest his feet on the ground while rubbing sleep from his eyes. His hair was stuck at odd ends and so he took a minute to fix it before cracking the door open. Peering out, he noted that the other was a vampire and fully opened the door.   
_"What is it?"_  
He stifled a yawn that tried to escape. Blinking, his golden eyes focused on the other. This other vampire looked quite familiar. What was his name? Jouken...wasn't it? Yes, it was. It was hard to remember every vampire wandering around in the castle.  
Taking a step back, he motioned for the other to come in and shut the door behind him when he did enter. Sesshomaru then took the chair, those cushiony red ones with the nice mahogany woodwork, and stippled his hands in front of him.

Jaken had made a slight nod at this as he entered, closing the door behind him as he did so. Listening for that soft click before he spoke. As it passed he looked fully towards the other as he walked over to him, his arms at his sides like a soldier as he came up and stood a few feet in front of him.

_"Lord Sesshomaru...I have been gone for many of days."_ He said quietly to him as was in his nature to have a quiet yet stern voice. _"I am here just to check in and to make sure that nothing ill has befallen this land before I venture back out."_ He said to him in a monotone voice. His dark eyes held its secrets and would not in any time soon reveal them as to what the truth was on his ventures.

_"I also seek your advice on something."_ He said as he put his arms behind his back and stood at a resting stance as he kept his eyes locked upon his. _"I have recently learned about the Lycans where about in the northern regions but do not know if it is too wise to go seek the alpha of them."_ he said quietly to him as he then remained in silence to await what his lord would say.

Sesshomaru rubbed his chin, looking up for few moments before motioning for the other to sit.  
_"Sit down."_  
He wondered when was the last time he had been gone for over a week. Bah, it was too long for him to remember.  
Check in on the realm, hm? Well, this one was ever so loyal and he liked that. Nodding his head, the Vampire King stretched his arms over and behind his head. His arms were still tired and they refused to move as fast as they should be.  
As Sesshomaru listened, for he always saw it a need to listen to everyone, even if they were not that high in the social rungs, his soft golden eyes narrowed to a hard cold stare. Lycans? What were they up to now? If they even dared come near his realm, he was going to hunt down their Alpha and rip his head off.  
_"What are they up to? If they are intending on threatening us, then it is high time that the Alpha be confronted. I do not want any of those Lycans near my realm."_

He made a slight nod but made a hesitant move to sit down across from him. Jaken had taken the gesture but only did so as to not seem rude to him as he then sat down. His hands grab the end of the arms of the chair.

_"I do not think of them as to much of a threat. But I will be glad to take care of them myself."_ He said to him as part of his cane flipped faces. His pale green face was emotionless that one would think of him to just be a corpse and nothing more then that but little did they know of what lay behind that pale face.

The look given to him by Sesshomaru made him raise a brow for just a brief moment before returning to his normal look. _"I promise you sir that I will not allow any of those creatures to come near here."_ He said as he placed a fist over his once beating heart as a pledge to him. His mind kept drifting off to the woods in which he saw two lycans eating away at a mortal who was passing by. 

Horrible. It was gruesome to him but knew fairly well that that was how life was and nothing would be able to change that.

The girl traveled her quick paws bring her toward what looked like a tall looming castle. But she didn't recognize this place, her ears perked up and his icy blue eyes stared at the tall structure before slowly approaching, keeping a fair distance away though. Transforming into human form once again, and climbed to her feet, her tail twitched in curiosity of this odd building.

Many knew exactly how much Sesshomaru hated the Lycans. If he had the chance, he would have exterminated them all. The one he hated most was the current alpha male...what was his name? Ah, forget his name, as long as he knew how that lycan looked than all was well.  
_"For now..."_  
He nodded his head, looking to the door then to Jaken. Good. He needed vampire like Jaken. A lot of the vampires here would do the same as Jaken but whether they worried their hides more or their kingdom more would go unanswered but he was pretty certain that they cared about themselves...  
_"Well, I'm delighted to have someone such as you in my realm. Most of those vampires worry more about their hides than anything else..."_   
Getting up, Sesshomaru made his way around his desk and stood quietly, pondering over his thoughts.  
_"If you see any lycans moving around here, kill them or have fun with them. Whatever suits you at the moment."_  
After all, it was sometimes fun to play with a lycan, even if they were vicious. He always found it entertaining to torment a lycan before killing it out right.

Jaken had made a slight nod as he let his hand fall back to the arm as he sat there upright. _"I sir. Have no reason in keeping myself safe."_ he said to him as he kept his eyes foreword even when Sesshomaru moved. In truth, Jaken really did have no reason to keep his body moving unless it was for a good cause.

Only once had he ever done something to keep himself safe but now he only had the feeling that those around him are worth protecting other then himself. _"Those that worry about themselves only. Are nothing." _he said quietly as it seemed to have pain him in some way but it was quickly covered as he turned his head slightly and looked over to Sesshomaru and stood up.

"I will not play with my prey. Each mission is to be done swiftly and mercilessly." He said quietly to him as he kept his hands in balled fists. Jaken had never once played with his kills but had just killed them without a second thought and this would not change his mind as he started towards the door. _"If there is anything you need Lord Sesshomaru. I am but done the hall."_ He said to him as he made a bow to him and readied for the others response.

Kagome paused and gave a hearty growl at the structure but when it didn't get up and run she stopped and stared once more. She could smell the scent of vampires, but she never had an interest in fighting them, but she was sure it could be fun. Fighting to her is a way of life, and a game, and something to do when you were bored.

_Hmmm. I wonder if all those things live there. Heh, the Mighty Kagome is not afraid of a couple vampires._

With this thought in mind she slowly, carefully approached closer to the castle.

The lycan girl continued to check the building out, her black nose sniffing the air carefully. Her slender ears perked up to the sounds inside, and her eyes then went to the sun. As the last part of it settled in the distance, then she looked back at the castle, she adjusted the fingerless gloves on her hands and the suspenders on her shoulders.

Not entirely sure what to be waiting for, but she had a feeling she shouldn't be waiting to find out. But quickly over ridden with the thoughts. _How strong can they be? They are after all a bunch of dead people._

She smirked at this thought and really believed it, she never fought a vampire before, and she wasn't afraid to either.

Sesshomaru stopped moving, turning to peer curiously at Jaken. Well now...he was taking a liking to this vampire. With a smile, he walked over to Jaken and tilted his head to one side to look down on him.   
_"You don't enjoy playing with them? Well, every vampires different when they have their prey, I suppose."_  
He played with his victims a lot, taunting them with biting remarks to mentally wound them, break them apart until they had no will to live before he swooped down on them to take his fill. It had always been like that for the Vampire King and he enjoyed it. The only time he had killed them outright without throwing a single jib was when he was in a foul mood and him being in that mood was unpredictable.   
_"Alright. You may take your leave, Jaken, right?"_   
He mused, shifting his eyes up to look thoughtful. It should almost be night by now.

Jaken eyes gleamed with a slight insanity before quickly disappearing as he locked eyes with him. _"Though we must kill. Our kill does not deserve such treatment."_ He said softly to him with a slight glare at him before making one last bow to him. _"I must go sire."_ He said to him before turning his back and leaving the room, closing the door gently behind him.

The guards looked over at him curiously but as he looked at them with cold distant eyes, they turned their heads away from him, as they looked back foreword. A soft sigh escaped Jaken's as he placed his hands in his black leather pants and started off down the hall. Within the hour would he go out into the night air to go and get himself a well-deserved meal. Be it Lycan or moral he cared not.

As he neared his room another vampire came up and placed his hand to the door as Jaken looked back to find a slightly taller vampire with pale mooneyes. _"Hey Jaken..Been a while since I've last seen you."_ The other said as he placed a slender finger under Jaken's chin as he smirked at him. _".. Marcus. I am not yours to mess with. Leave me be.."_ Jaken said up to him before knocking his hand away from him as he opened the door.

A soft chuckle emitted from him at this as he folded his arms. _"I look foreword to seeing you on the hunting grounds then.."_ He said as Jaken closed the door and walked over to his bed as Marcus walked off. _"That damnable bastard.." _Jaken muttered softly to himself as he sat upon the dark blue silk sheets. The room was large but he hated it so much as he looked over to the window and watched the night comes upon them.

The lycan girl continued to check the building out, her black nose sniffing the air carefully. Her slender ears perked up to the sounds inside, and her eyes then went to the sun. As the last part of it settled in the distance, then she looked back at the castle, she adjusted the fingerless gloves on his hands and the suspenders on her shoulders.

Not entirely sure what to be waiting for, but she had a feeling she shouldn't be waiting to find out. But quickly over ridden with the thoughts. _How strong can they be? They are after all a bunch of dead people._

She smirked at this thought and really believed it, she never fought a vampire before, and she wasn't afraid to either.

As the night fell a soft sigh escaped Jaken as he heard the bustling of the other vampires as they started out in search of prey. _"So loud.." _He said softly to himself as he stood and walked over to his balcony and stood out on it, leaning against the rail as his dark eyes reflected the cold moon that now shone upon him.

Many of the other vampires flew off in search of their prey; seemingly not caring of if they were seen. But in any case, Jaken did not want to go back out into the hall to see Marcus again as he then stood atop the railing with his arms folded across his chest as his sensitive eyes soon caught site of a young looking lycan nearby.

His eyes narrowed at this as he jumped down from the railing, three stories off the ground. His coat flew out as if like wings as he looked to be falling to the ground but landed gracefully within twenty feet of the lycan. _"Girl. What are you doing? Trespassing on these grounds?" _Jaken asked as he stood straight and started towards him with a light glare.

The lycan blinks and looked at her. Her dusty yellow eyes untamed and wild. She smirked at him, _"Trespassing? I didn't think there was such word for the dead."_ she says her arrogance dripped from her voice, and body stance.

Then she glanced at the castle and only to take a step back to get a better look of where he had dropped. Then looked at the male once more, _"And for what I am doing? Isn't it obvious? I'm looking around."_ She sighs and shook her head as if she were speaking to some one small-minded.

Jaken face remained expressionless as he now stood a few feet in front of her, looking up at her. _"That word. Means much to me.."_ he said quietly as he made no move to take out a weapon but just kept his eyes upon her. "Leave now mutt.." He said coldly. 

Jaken hated the taste of lycan blood but would drink it when he had to. A soft and gentle wind blew by them, as the night seemed to have gone quiet.

Kagome blinks and growled at him, her tail curling, _"...Hmp! I will leave when I wish to!"_ she scowled and turned walking around her and continued on her search.

Her eyes scanning the blocks of the castle, and glancing back at the male before looking around. She wasn't about to let another boss her around; no way in anywhere was she going to listen to any one.


End file.
